Relvery In A Dark Romance
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Love blossoms for a dweller of the dark, but there's a price to pay if he wishes to keep it that way. Gaining strength and new feelings along with a menacing enemy can fumikage survive or will the darkness finally drown him in despair?
1. chapter 1: Love letter of New Emotions

**A/n**

**This is just an idea if you want this to continue let me know.**

**]**

Fumikage Tokoyami was the ideal of a true dweller of darkness. A man who could stare into the abyss and come out unscaved. A man who could fight off multiple enemies at once with the help of dark shadow. A man who could be one with darkness and use its dangerously alluring power.

A man who was...utterly confused by this situation at hand. Held tightly in his hands is a small pink envelope that appeared on his desk. Written on the back was the phrase, "To the one who stole my heart," written in cursive with a small black heart right next to it.

_"This is a bit stressing..."_

**_"Open it!~ I wanna read what's inside!"_**

The echo in his mind being dark shadow. With a grumble he discreetly opened the envelope and read its contents.

_"I'm sorry for the convenience of this and how sudden it was, but I can't seem to get you off my mind..._

_You probably never notice me,but I always see how hard you work! From you cool and mysterious persona to your aura of pure upstanding old english. I love it when you speak poetically!! Like a dark medieval Knight almost!_

_We've never really encountered eachother normally,but...I wanna try and get to know you more! I mean if you want..._

_Do you mind meeting me on the roof during lunch? I'll be there and I really hope I see you!_

_-Secret admirer"_

At the end of it held another black heart, but yhe whole letter was written so fluently in cursive it left a truly outstanding impersonation. Though who could it be?

**_"Do you think it's some from your class?" _**Dark questioned curiously inside his head.

_"Truthfully...I'm not so sure I've seen Yaoyorozu's handwriting and it's onpare with this one,but its more feminine in a way." _He placed a tentative thumb underneath his beak.

_"It can't be Tsuyu she would be blunt upfront, A no to Ashido...not her style. We would also rule out Hagakure and Ochako they both like other people."_

"Truly a curious enigma indeed." He muttered. Thorough looking through the letter he tried to pinpoint certain details. Strangely he noticed it smelled of fresh pine and a sweetness of lilac.

**_"It said that we never encountered eachother normally...Did we meet someone new?" _**The voice chirped curiously.

_"Hmm...I'm not sure, but I guess we have to wait and find out."_The bell rang for 1st period and all the other students gathered back to their seat. During classs though he absentmindedly thumbed the edges of the letter gently. The smell of pine and lilac soothing his being.

**]**

The bell finally rang for lunch as the class emptied to reach for the cafeteria.

"Geez...can't Aizawa-sensi cut us some slack!" Said a very solemn blonde along with a very energetic red head. Kaminari looking like he's aged 40 years in the last hour.

"Oh come on man it's not that bad! Remember two more years and we can be heroes! It's gonna be so manly!" A sharp toothed grin popped onto the red heads face. The brightness from Kirishima's smile blind both Kaminari and Tokoyami.

"How does one emit such light like this...what a mad bouquet of darkness..."Mumbled Tokoyami.

Lunch period had started and he traced the outline once again of the letter in his pocket.

_"I shall see whose summoned me and to gouge what their infatuation of me is."_

**_"Geez...can't we be happy someone likes_** **_us?"_**

_"Hush we do not know if this is a real love letter or not...it could be a trap."_

**_"A trap? At U.A in the middle of the day with more than a dozen pro heroes and hundreds of heroes in training?"_**

The sarcasm from the shadow annoyed him greatly. The thoughts of the league or maybe someone with a grudge against him.

**_"Fumi-kun who would have a grudge against us we barely even talk to our friends!"_**That was a point indeed. Though he knew one person who bared a grudge against him.

Shihai Kurorio.

Another hero blessed and raised by the darkness. Would he seek to challenge him to see whose a better hero of darkness? The other did have a way of scheming others to put them off guard.

**_"If it is him we can take on that poser for sure!!" _**The excitement of the shadow causing him a small grin.

"Quite true...let's see what awaits us."

**]**

Reaching the rooftop he opened the door to see the bright sky reaching past the buildings with large fluffly clouds moving slowly over the horizon.

Sure he was a dweller of the shadows, but even he saw the serenity of this peaceful view.

"It's k-kinda b-beautiful isn't it?" A small voice questioned causing him to turn his gaze to a brown haired girl behind him.

"Your Kinoko Komori." He stated causing the already fidgeting girl to shrink slightly.

"Y-yes...I see you g-got my letter.." He couldn't tell,but he was pretty sure the girl's face was getting red.

"Yes, but to be honest I'm a bit confused actually. We hardly ever talked or even associated before. How is it that you like me?" The question might have sounded rude, but he was honestly lost. The girl couldn't like him. She hardly knew him...and a lot of people are a bit thrown off by his avian appearance.

"W-well I actually started liking you when our team's f-fought against each other..."She started poking her index fingers together in a very shy manner. "W-when you fought against kuroiro-san...it was so amazing!" Her voice slightly higher pitched with excitement.

"Your technique Black Fallen Angel is incredibly! Your quirk is so adaptable and versatile! Plus the way you threw off your cloak revealing your muscles made my heart swoon!" In the midst of the ramble he caught a glimpse of her rather uniquely beautiful brown cat like eyes. The crosses in them he found strangely alluring.

_**"Is she pulling a Midoriya moment?"**_

_"Yes. Yes she is."_

Though he couldn't help ,but look at the girl before him. The simple school uniform made her look adorable,and the way she talked about him made him blush if that was possible.

**_"You liiiiiikkkkkkkeeee her!~" _**Dark shadow annoyingly spoke. Ignoring it he coughed slightly to get the girl's attention from her little rant.

"Komori-san, your mumbling." He said snapping the girl out of her daze with a massive blush on her face.

"S-sorry...You probably wouldn't like a girl like me anyway...I'm pretty plain compared to the other girls.." Her voice solemn and he knew the tone well. Taking a step forward he surprised her with a forward approach making sure to see both of her beautiful eyes.

"On the contrary, I find you to be quite...exotic. Not only are you strong, but you have a bewitching charm to you. I find it...appealing."The words he spoke sincerely,but he didnt know all of that would come out. He was in new territory that he never explored before.

The blush on the girl's face indicated that he said the right thing, but he couldn't believe how cute this girls face could be. Her lips slightly quivering as she stared at him.

"Y-you m-mean it...?" She sounded hopefully,but she down casted her face to stare at the ground. Taking another bold initiative he lifted her chin up as he gazed into her eyes once more.

"A knight wouldn't lie especially not to a beautiful princess." The stars in her eyes sparkled slightly and he couldn't help,but give a soft chuckle.

"Though I do want to know more about you...Would you mind accompanying me this Friday?" He questioned curiously. The girl nodded her head furiously with a big smile on her face.

"Y-yes! I'd love too!" Her voice was happy as she jumped up and down with energy.

The bell rang indicating lunch was over surprising the both of them.

"Lunch is over? I didn't even get a chance to eat yet..." She grumbled with a pout. In a swift moment he grabbed her hand in his as he dropped a object into her hands.

Looking surprised she looked down to see a red apple as Tokoyami had a small grin on his face.

"Eat this before class. Come and I'll walk you to class." He beckoned her to the door way as she followed him back to their assigned classrooms.

Unaware as a figure watched them menacingly from the shadow's before sinking back into the darkness in a blink of an eye.

**]**

**So it's just a small idea I had since I really like fumikage. In my opinion he would be in the top 5 strongest in class 1-A.**

**Please comment if you want.more and I'd love to see some reviews.**

**Thank you guys!**


	2. chapter 2 : The Proper ways of a Date

**A/n**

**Let us do another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

"Is it just me or does Komori-san seem more...bubbly than usual?" Itsuka questioned staring over at a very blushing and smiling kinoko.

"Oh kendo, you poor delusional child, can't you read the mood of our little mushroom princess?" The small playful grin on Setsuna's face causing a small pout from gingers lip.

"Oh excuse me for budding into the business of all my classmates setsuna." She deadpanned making the greenette giggle uncontrollably.

"She's in love." The quiet voice of Yui Kodai stated causing the small group of girls to stare at her surprised.

"And just how exactly do you know that?" Setsuna quirked a small brow. The kuudere gave her a side glace before taking a small sip from her juice box.

"I do talk to people too you know." She replied coolly ,causing a fit of laughter from pony and Itsuka.

"I am surprised she actually went to

meet her crush." The dull statement from the regular ghost girl Reiko Yanagi.

"Wait who does she like!! And she met him when??" Setsuna fired off question after question. The ghost girl shrugged ideally as Yui awnsered.

"Apparently she met him yesterday at lunch on the roof. Also I know it's no one in our class, but furthermore..." The atmosphere turned cold as she glared a shaking Setsuna.

"Do **_Not _**tease her she is very happy right now. If she want's to tell us she'll let us know. Understand?" The voice cold while eyeing the scared greenette.

"C-crystal!" She said quickly hiding behind a just as surprised Itsuka. Yui finished her just before looking at the solemn ghost girl.

"If kinoko could talk to her crush, I know you can too." The kuudere's face never changed ,but her voice took a more caring nature making Reiko blush lightly.

"Oh yeah don't you have a crush on a certain wonder boy in class 1-A?~" Gaing concidence again the greenette pestured the now fully blushing ghost girl.

"Did someome Say class 1-A??" A sociopathic blonde questioned making the whole class groan from the riot that was to ensure.

Another teen snarled while looking out the window as he clenched his teeth.

_"I'll be sure to make you suffer Tokoyami..."_

**[****]**

"Spill it! I've seen you smile 3 times today in less 2 hours! What gives?" An energetic Mina questioned. At this Tokoyami gave her a curious look.

"You've counted the times I smiled?" The girl faultered slightly, but pointed a accusing finger at him.

"Not the point! The point is someone's got your attention, am I right?" She wiggled her brows alittle at the notion.

Closing the book he was reading he faced Mina completely.

"And what pray tell would you do with information If I tell you?" Sure Mina was a good friend, but she had the mouth a gossipy office worker. A grin spread across her face as she looked at him.

_"I have a bad feeling about this..."_

"Nothing. I won't tell anybody I was just curious is all." She shrugged,but a smirk was plastered on her face.

"You want details don't you?" The smile on her face growing as she had small stars in her eyes.

Sighing to himself he ruffled his feathers slighty at his annoying energetic friend.

"Fine, but you owe me a coffee."

"Deal!" The pinkette won this round,but he couldn't help the small grin upon his face.

**[****]**

"No way! She pulled a Midoriya!?" The girl laughed while holding onto her stomach. Taking a small sip from his expresso he eyed her wearily. After a few moments she calmed down taking her a sip from her frappe.

"Still it surprises me kinoko of all people! "She exclaimed holding onto her drink tighter.

"I must say I was bit surprised by it myself. At first I thought it was a trap." The sad look in her eyes made her look a little more serious.

"Fumi-kun just because someone likes you doesn't mean it's a trap. Take me for instance do you think I'm lucky with any guy if I look like this?" She used her hand to gesture against her eyes, horns and pink skin.

"Says the cotton candy demon who has a boyfriend." He chided making her grin return.

"Touche quoted the raven, spuing quips and nothing more, always sarcastic and nevermore." She chimed causing him to sputter out his coffee giving her an eye.

"What? Even I can be smart when I put my mind to it." She winked while throwing up a peace sign.

"Though to be honest I am in...uncharted territory." The words flowing as he spoke.

"I asked her to accompany me friday night and I really don't know what I have planned or what to wear. Hell or even what to say. I need advice." He spoke quietly,but stared horrifyingly at the now overly excited features on his friends face.

"Oh Fumi-kun!~ I'll help you and I know exactly what we can do!" The grin turned slightly even as sweat poured down his head.

_"I've got a really bad feeling about this..."_

**[****]**

Friday night appeared in a blink of an eye and a distressed Kinoko shuffled through her messy wardrobe.

"I don't know what to wear!!" The exaggerated girl said wailing in stress as Yui and Reiko shuffled through her drawers in search for an outfit.

"You have 2 and half hours before you two meet. I'm pretty sure we can find you something to wear." Yui spoke coolly. She held up a green blouse and a midthigh length jean skirt.

"What about this?"

The brown hair shook sided to side as she stared at the outfit.

"No it's too causal."

Reiko held up a small spaghetti strap white dress covered with floral designs.

"No that's more of a daytime dress, definetly not for night!"

Yui held up a rather frilly pink and white dress making the girl sigh and shake her head again.

"It's cute,but I feel like it would clash with how he is." Both girls gave a nod in understanding as the the darkness hero had a knack for the black aesthetic.

Yui scanned the closest before one particular outfit caught her eyes.

"How about this?" She held up a strapless purple dress that went just a little above mid thigh.

Blushing at the dress she couldn't help, but stutter.

"Isn't t-that a bit risque?"

"Not if you wear this along with it." Reiko spoke holding up a pair of black and purple thigh high socks and a small leather jacket. The petite girl smiled at her friends caring nature about her body.

"We still have a while so why not give you a small make over for your dark prince?" Reiko spoke giving kinoko her rare smile.

"Yes please!"

**[****]**

"Fumi-kun chill you look fantastic!" Mina shouted making the raven hair stare harder at his reflection in the mirror.

He wore a tight white button up with the sleeve rolled up to mid elbow. A black vest along with dark faded skinny jeans. The clothes providing him a good look, but also fitting snugly against his now slightly musclar physique.

_"I'll have to thank hawks for that.."_

**_"We lool great!" _**Dark shadow popped from his chest giving a big thumbs up along with a excited Mina.

"Ok you have 20 minutes before you meet her. Go over our plan one last time!" The pinkette commanded.

"Take her to the new Italian restaurant that serves really good mushroom dishes, than take her for a walk through the park to star gaze." The plan was simple for a first date and he couldn't have been more grateful.

"Good now get going can't give a girl a dramatically late appearance on a first date. " She said ushering him out of the common area.

"Thank you for this, I am truly grateful." He said. The girl gave him a genuine smile before walking. Taking a few steps forward to main extrance she called out.

"ALSO USE PROTECTION IF THINGS GET FRISKY!"

He feathers ruffled at that as he walked away ignoring the troublesome woman he called his friend.

]

The park was empty as he waited by a secluded bench. The automn breeze making the night comfortably along with the full moon.

The moon not only giving a good source of light, but giving dark shadow a tranquil setting to enjoy the night setting.

"I see your enjoying the moonlight, Tokoyami." A tall figure immerged from the shadow next to him making him go wide eyed.

"Kurorio!"

The smile on the others face held a darker undertone.

"I'd like to have a few words with you Tokoyami."

**]**

**A/n**

**A cliffhanger I know. Should these two fight now...or am I scheming something more here hehehe**

**Until next time!**


	3. chapter 3: A Moonlight Sonata

**A/n**

**Gosh I'm actually writing alot today...hmmm**

**Anyway another chapter so enjoy!**

**[****]**

Standing from his seat he distanced himself from Kuroiro as dark shadow popped out ready on the offense. The taller teen held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Relax I'm not here to fight. Not yet anyway." He chuckled lightly. He patted the seat next to him indicating for tokoyami to sit.

"I'm here just to say a few words is all." Reluctantly he sat down still weary of the taller teen. Dark shadow just above his shoulder just in case he pulled anything.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He questioned staring at the smile the other teen had on his face.

"Pretty simple really. Give up this date and walk away." The obsidian hero spoke nonchalantly. This peaked his interest as scoffed at the notion.

"And why do you suggest that?"

"Well to make it easier she's **mine**. The fact that she asked **_you _**of all people out surprises me." The teen snarled a voice of disgust clearly. A low growl was heard from dark shadow as Tokoyami had to hold back his temper.

"First, you do **Not **own her at all, and second is this just petty jealously or do you hold more against me than this?" He question causing the other to chuckle darkly.

"Well I can't outright and say I hate you. No it's more along the lines that despise your very existence." A look of hostility crossed into the teens eyes as he glared at Tokoyami.

"And If I refuse your suggestion?" He growled at a now smirking teen.

"If you refuse...than I'll do everything in my power to ensure your life is a living hell. " A look pure hatred was directed towards him and he could feel himself sweat lightly.

"But for tonight I'll let you have your fun, but remember...the moment you slip up once I'll drag into a pit of despair like no other." The threat was ominous as he sank into the shadows.

"Farewell Tokoyami, until next time hehe." With that he was gone. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he held a hand to his rapidly beating heart.

**_"Calm down Fumi-kun. He's not here anymore I can't sense him." _**Dark shadow said placing a appendage on his shoulder soothing. Relaxing slighty he gave his partner a firm nod before the shadow recited back into his chest.

_"At first I thought he was dangerous. Now I clearly know he's stronger than me." _Clenching his fist tightly he groaned in frustration.

"S-sorry I'm late! I had trouble with my hair." A gentle voice spoke gaining his attention.

Looking up he felt his face heat up at the girl before him. The purple dress she wore clung to her petite form as it showed off her well toned legs that had the black and purple thigh highs on. The best part was her hair. It was brushed to the side revealing both her gorgeous eyes now adorned with light purple eye shadow giving her a more exotic look.

"You look...divine." He gulped making her blush.

"T-thank you...You look really good yourself!" She said with a bright smile that almost rivaled Kirishima's.

_"How does one smile that brightly..."_Taking her hand in his the raven headed boy looked deep into her enticing eyes.

"Come. Let us enjoy ourselves tonight." He said with a grin. All thoughts and worries leaving his a watched the girl face lit up with joy.

_"You better watch out Kurioro, I'm going to protect this smile with my life."_

He vowed to himself as they walked out of the park hand in hand.

**[****]**

In an alleyway a tall figure covered in a black cloak leaned against the alley way.

A purple portal opened up in front of him as a man covered with a disembodied hand covering his face popped out.

"What took you so long?" The cloaked figure spoke. The voice harsh and gruff.

Tomaru eyed the man with annoyed look as he handed the cloak figure a picture.

"Don't assume that I won't kill you here and now even if your valuable to me." Tomaru angrily spoke.

Ignoring the statement the figure stared at the photo with pure intensity.

"Is this him?" He seethed through clenched teeth.

"Yes our sources say he'll be out tonight along with another hero wannabe." Tomura spoke uncaringly.

The cloaked figure walked away slowly as another purple portal appeared next to tomura. Before walking into it he called out to the cloak figure.

"Be sure that this one gets eliminated quickly as possible." With that he vanished into the portal leaving the cloaked man there.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my little brother."

The wind picked up as it revealed the man covered from head to toe im tight leather bondage.

"I'll be sure to break you like you did moonfish!" The man roared jumping into the night sky.

**]**

**A/n**

**And done! So should I do a izukuxreiko pairing in this story or a totally different one?**

**Like I have a bigger plan for Kuroiro ,but for some reason i needed a bad guy that would try and purse Tokoyami. I was thinking of just doing moonfish, but i feel like that wouldn't be enough really. Plus this villian with have a more devastating quirk than moonfish.**

**Thank you and goodnight!**


End file.
